The secret book of Vampires
by JuliaTrenton
Summary: Alice is human and her family is all vampires. one day she must be a keeper of a book, and gets attack. she later finds a guy, Jake, who saves her. The day she met him was the day she wants to evolve and be like him. its family vs love vs life
1. Prologue

"Get away from me freak!" I was trying to break free from Katherine.

We were standing in the middle of a road, in the middle of nowhere, and in the middle of the night.

"Luna shut up! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Katherine yelled, but I pushed away.

"Stop calling me that! I hate it now!" I was trying to power walk myself until I lost balance and Katherine came back and grabbed me, "Why can't you just leave me alone? You're like molesting me! 

"Oh please! I'm your sister, and if you remember well, Luna, you came to me and I'm trying to help you." She let go of me but I did not run, I felt numb, and confused again

"Once again, I don't like Luna!" I growled, frustrated and thinking about how to get away from all of this.

"Well, sorry that you dislike it but it's you." Katherine was serious, that is me, but it's weird because I never told her that, maybe she was right about earlier, maybe we are sisters.

"I can't do this anymore!" I shouted and I really can't, it just a big responsibility, and I'm not sure why it had to be me.

"Yes you can, you have to do this, if not, it might fall into the wrong hands, believe me." Katherine's voice shook, this scared me even more, and I'm not sure if I can trust her, "Luna, I mean, Alice, don't you want to understand?"

"Well much better, and yes I want to understand, it's so complicated!" I just wanted the truth, but can the truth set me free?

"Here look, I'm your sister, whether you believe it or not, we are twins, yet we don't look the same." She looked at me and I looked at her confused, twins always have the same looks because of DNA, right? How is it possible that we don't look the same?

"That's insane" I spoke, it was little but it was all I could say.

"I know, I know, but you got to believe me, Alice, when WE were just 2, I had a mind like if I was 20, and I realized what made us different. I realized that I was a vampire and that you were a human, but you were special. I envied you and every night I get so mad that instead of killing for dinner, I was killing for fun or relief. Uncle Ian realized this and was scared that maybe one day, just one day, I will kill you because I was killing every animal and who knows what else." When Katherine explained how _just one day _she was going to kill me, startled me but she wasn't quite finished, "Alice ,you should be thanking Uncle Ian, he saved you, you shouldn't blame him for thinking that Jake was bad and trying to use you for the book. He loves you like you love him."

Now that she was done, I started to feel guilty and that I needed to find Uncle Ian and Jake. Before I could say anything to Katherine, a pair of lights came behind her.

"Katherine Run!" I screamed

"Alice help!" Katherine yelled


	2. Chapter 1: The Keeper is not I

Chapter 1: The Keeper is not I

"Come on Alice, everyone is going to be here any second now!" My mom yelled.

I was picking up a few old ripped boxes. We just moved closer to where most of the family lives, it's a small town called Riverton. My parents were so excited to see the rest of the family, but I wasn't. They are all ok, but I just really don't know them. They all like to do things together and in private, because according to them, I'm too young. The only person I couldn't wait to see was my Uncle Ian. He always comes to visit a lot, and on my birthday, he brings me gifts from everyone else who couldn't make it. The doorbell rang, which made me rushed even more to get ready. I flew down the stairs to open the door and greet everyone but my mom beat me to the door. She opened the two white doors to let in a golden light and the Quivers.

Everyone came in and we joked around the dinner table and brought with them a lot of memories. The only thing that I didn't like about dinner time was that as soon as the child was done, it was ordered to leave the room. I've known this rule for a long time, so I just got up and left. That was until my other Uncle, Horris, startled me and said,

"Except you." I stood near the doorway of the dining room with Uncle Horris' finger pointing at me.

I sat back down on my seat and look at everyone, who looked at me. My mom grabbed my hand and I felt a little better but I was scared.

"Don't be scared Alice, you were never scared of us, remember?" He said, and I did remember, I never was scared of my family being vampires, "I'm pretty sure you're wondering why you get to know what we talk about. It's all adult talk."

"Of course we are making an exception for you" My Aunt Ellie giggled, she grabbed my Uncle Horris' hand and smiled at him.

"Well, Alice, or may I say Luna? It's time you know how our history began and how you are very special for us" Horris said and he began, " In 1798, was the year our whole family evolved in vampires, because of a rare disease that erased part of our DNA, well we weren't the only ones that this has happened to. We had our battles declaring who should be our leader and the keeper of some of the items that were valuable and powerful to us all. So we decided to make a truce with only the families who were willing to hide and protect these items from those who did not agree to the truce. Our leader became the maker of all these items. Every single one of these items is powerful, not one is better or stronger than the other."

"But Uncle, what happen to the other families who didn't agree to this truce?" I asked, curious about if any of us is in danger

"Those families wanted to be the leaders but we knew we couldn't trust them, because they wanted to keep all the items and if these items are together they can be unstoppable. This is why every family has one item." He said and seemed out of breath

"So I'm guessing we have an item?" I questioned

"Yes and as a matter of fact it's right here." He said as he slipped a brown package to me, "Open it, Luna."

I did as my Uncle told me, and slowly untied the rope that tied the brown wrapping together. I unpacked it and I noticed it was a large book. I thought to myself, _how could they hide something so_ _big?_ I tried to open the book but then I heard a snip, and felt a sudden sting. I realized that a drip of ruby red blood was sliding down my finger. I found that the smell of my blood lingered everyone's noses. My Uncle Horris leaned across the table, grabbed my finger and pressed on the lock. There was a click and Uncle Horris let go of my hand, which singled me that I should open the book. The first page of the book was the title.

"The secret book of vampires" I whispered

"Correct" Uncle Ian said

"Why am I getting this?" I said as I rose from my seat, "And why are you calling me Luna, I thought that was just my middle name that I'm never to expose?"

"You see Alice, Luna is something we may call you, to protect who you really are Ms. Quiver, it's like your disguised so if other vampires try to track you with other people no one will know you." Uncle Ian said and he grabbed my hand and cured my cut with one touch.

"Now the reason why you're getting this is because your Uncle Ian is the keeper of this book and turns out that the group who wants to steal it found out that he has it." Uncle Horris replied, "so we couldn't give this to the other families because the group hasn't attempted to steal it and it breaks the truce but to be safe we need to give it to someone else, someone who we trust and is younger and innocent that those guys wouldn't ever suspect." Uncle Horris jumped in

"I'm guessing that would be me, but I don't get it? Most of it makes sense but me becoming the keeper, it's just not me, I'm not like any of you guys. This would be very risky!" I was now scared of what might happen.

"Alice, yes it's risky, but they will never suspect you, because you are human, and as in fact you are not to be the keeper, but it's the only way to protect it." Uncle Ian replied

"What secrets does it hold?" I asked

"Every secret that any vampire can know, and of course you can read it, but it holds information about most of the powers of the items and information never be told." Uncle Horris said

"What if I don't want to do this, what if I don't want to be the keeper?" I nervously said, gulping, I didn't want to know what they were going to say next.

"Well you have to, because your blood is on it, so you're the owner." My Uncle Horris said.

When he said, _you're the owner,_ I didn't want to believe it. I can't see why they couldn't ask me if I wanted to do this or not. I started to whimper and I didn't want everyone to see me like that so I ran out of the room and close the doors behind me. I started to whimper even more, knowing that this is a big responsibility and that I'm not sure if I can handle it. The other reason was because they could never give me what I wanted, which was to evolve like them. I wanted to feel stronger, so I wouldn't be scared of trying to defend myself because that's my problem, I'm just scared . It never felt fair that they give me something I never knew about, even though I have to appreciate it, but I just couldn't. One of the white doors opened and Uncle Ian came in with the book in his hands. He closed the door behind him, and parked himself next to me. I stopped crying and waited for him to speak.

"Now why are you crying Ms. Quiver?" Uncle Ian said as he put his arm around me

"It's just not fair, why can't I get what I want?" I mumbled

"Now don't be silly Alice, you talking like when you were younger!" Uncle Ian said, and he's right, I never stopped whining; "Now I know it's a big responsibility, but you will handle it, that's a promise."

He winked at me and touched my nose, but the sting went from my finger to my nose and to my eyes. I started to cry again and he started to hug me and hum like he did when I was little. I finally fought the tears and spoke.

"It's not only that. I'm scared!" I yawped

"Why are you scared, they'll come after me, not you remember?" He replied

"But I'm scared that they'll kill me because I'm human! I'm defenseless! I'm their prey!" I shrieked

"Yes you are their prey, but they know you belong to this family, and we can easily defeat them." Uncle Ian said evenly

"Easy for you to say, you guys are vampires with strength and speed, I don't have that. I can die if I just walk out of this house!" I yelled and cried some more but he just held me closer and started to rock me to sleep.

"Oh Luna, if you could only understand." Uncle Horris said as he came in and carried me to my room, which still had boxes that needed to be unboxed, and walls that needed to be covered. The window was still open but Uncle Ian closed it.

"Horris, when can we tell her why, she may try to destroy herself to find that answer" Uncle Ian whispered.

"Don't we all want to destroy ourselves? It nothing that we can do to stop that, she will see what's coming and realizes what she is meant for." My father said as he came into the room

"Brad's right, she will realize, lets just hope the future doesn't change soon." Horris said as he looked out the window, "the only problem is that I don't know who this person is that helps her, but we cannot question her much on her actions later on, it will only confuse her and lead her in the wrong direction."

"But she is my daughter. I must know what's going on in her life, what if something happens to her?" My dad said worried of what the future might hold for me.

"I'm afraid something will happen to her, but someone, I don' know who, but someone will save her and protect her." Horris said as he walks out of my room with Ian and my dad.

It was a peaceful night, a cold breeze, and a beautiful full moon. At least that's what they thought when they fled from my rooftop.


End file.
